The Keepers of the Gate
by Sukoshi Kiajuu
Summary: Sequal to Ed and Al meet Kesho. This time its the kids having fun. Rated T for safety. Please read first fic then read this one. R&R. Complete
1. Chapter 1

SK: Here is the sequal to Ed and Al meet Kesho. This is about the kids of Ed & Winry and Al & Kesho. On with the show!

The Keepers of the Gate

"Deric get your ass down here!" Winry yelled.

"Coming!" Deric answered.

Deric went downstairs to find Ed and Winry sitting at the kitchen table. Ed and Winry are Deric's parents. Deric saw his little sister Kiara sitting at the table also. He also saw his aunt, uncle, and cousin. They were Kesho, Al, and Cassy.

"What's going on?"Deric asked.

"Wow, you were right Ed. He is oblivious." Al said. Deric looked at his uncle confused.

"Happy Birthday, Deric!" they all yelled. Deric gasped, he had completely forgotten his own birthday.

"You forgot, didn't you brother?" Kiara said. She was six and Deric was just now turning ten.

"Here." Cassy said as she handed him his birthday present. It was a little doggy that Cassy had made from alchemy.

"Thanks."

The rest of the day they celebrated. At dinner time Granny Pinako and Uncle Mark came over. Ed, Al, Winry, and Kesho lived in a big house together with their three kids. Pinako and Mark lived right next door. The house that Ed, Al, and the others lived in was built close enough that if anyone wanted to go to see Mark or Pinako they had to walk no more than 50 feet. Mark was a quick study at Automail. Pinako was happy with his progress. Winry played with automail every now and then. When everyone went to bed they were all full of food. They weren't expecting what happended the next morning.

Kiara woke up and sensed that something was wrong. She got out of bed and got her brother and her cousin. They all creeped down stairs and saw something that made all three of them scream. Their screams brought their parents down stairs. They staired at what was on the floor at the foot of the stairs. Mark's body was splayed out. Kesho walked forward and felt for his pulse.

"He's dead." Kesho wiped her face of the tear that had made it's way down her cheek.

"What do you mean Uncle Mark's dead?" asked Cassy. Al hugged his daughter and then went down to his wife and took her in his arms. He gave Ed a meaningful look and they both took Mark's body outside. Winry, Kesho, and the kids went to Granny Pinako's house.

"Why are you here so early in the morning?" she asked.

"Mark's dead, Gramma." Winry said. Pinako's eyes widened. She let them in and went into the kitchen and brought out what cake was left. She let the kids have some.

"How?" Pinako asked in a whisper.

"I don't know." Kesho answered.

A few minutes later Ed and Al walked in. They were covered in dirt. They had only dug a grave but had not put Mark's body in it.

"I need to talk to Mustang." Ed said. When the kids heard the name they jumped up.

"Can we go see Uncle Mustang with you Uncle Ed." Cassy asked.

"I think all of us can go. It's been a while since we've seen Uncle Roy and everyone." Ed said. "Come on lets go get ready."

Al lead the kids and Winry back to the house so they could get dressed.

"Pinako, I want you to stay here in case someone comes." Ed said.

"I'm in no mood to travel, so I have no objections to staying behind. Just tell everyone I said hello." Pinako said.

Later that day when everyone was ready to go they all headed to the trainstation. They got on the train and headed to Central. That's where Roy and Co. was stationed.

SK: Hi, I hope you like chapter 1 of this fanfic sequal. I know that it was evil to kill Mark but I had to. So I'm off to write Chapter 2 so see you next time

GangEd, Al, Kesho, Deric, Cassy, and Kiara.

SK and Gang: Chao!!!!!!!


	2. Character Descriptions

Character Descriptions

Here are the descriptions of Deric, Cassy, and Kiara. Also as a refresher a description of Kesho, Ed, and Al.

Deric Deric is 10 years old and has long blonde hair that goes half way down his back. His parents are Ed and Winry. He always keeps it in a braid just like his father. He has blue eyes, just like Winry. He wears black pants and a white tank top.

Cassy Cassy is 6 years old and has red hair. She keeps it short like Roy's hair. She also has violet eyes. Her parents are Al and Kesho. She wears a red t-shirt and baggy blue pants.

Kiara Kiara is 8 years old and is Deric's younger sister. She has shoulder length silvery-white hair that she keeps in a ponytail, not a braid. She has green eyes. She wears a green camisal and a gray jumpsuit like her mothers, which she normally keeps the sleaves tied around her waist.

Kesho Long silvery-white hair in a braid, red camisal, black pants, and a beret. Age26

Ed His long blonde hair in a braid, his black tank top, black pants, and his red jacket. Age29

Al His dark blonde hair in a ponytail, and wore a gray t-shirt and kaki pants. Age27

Winry Wears a white camisal and a pink knee length skirt. Age28

So here are the descriptions of the Kids and their Parents. If you have any questions please send them to me in a review and I will try my best to answer them. See you in chapter 2.

Oh and here is the ages and what the kids call everyone i just decided to do this so you know who is what age

Uncle Roy38

Auntie Riza 36

Ed (dad and uncle respectivly) 29

Kesho (same but with female titles) 26

Winry (same) 28

Al (same) 27

Granny Pinako not sure

Uncle Havoc 31

Uncle Kain 30

Uncle Heymans 32

Uncle Army (Armstrong) 40

Maes 38

Auntie Glacier 38

Elicia 8

Auntie Rose 28

Denny Broch (by first name) 35

Maria Ross (by first name) 34

Uncle Sig 51

Aunt Izumi 49

Uncle Mark 41


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Roy. Wake up." Riza said. Roy didn't even move. Riza sighed and pulled out her gun. She hated doing this.

BANG!!!!!

"Wha!" Roy jerked awake and staired at Riza.

"That wasn't nice."

"Well you wouldn't wake up. How can you nap?" She asked him.

"Cause I can." Roy glared at his wife. She holstered her gun.

"Edward is here to see you. And this time he brought the kids." Riza told her husband.

"Fun. I hope this time he doesn't blow up." Roy said as he stood up. He and Riza walked over to the door of the office and opened it. Roy got glomped by Cassy, Deric, and Kiara.

"Uncle Roy!" they yelled. They had knocked Roy over.

"Ow!" Roy shouted. He had hit his head on the floor.

"Hey Roy. How's life as the Fuhrer?" Ed asked as he helped him up.

"Fine, except when I get attacked by your little monsters."

"Sorry." Al said.

"Hey Riza, how's it going? Is it tough being the wife of the Fuhrer?" Kesho asked as she gave Riza a hug.

"Wha! Since when are they married?" Ed gaped at his sister-in-law.

"Uh, since a month ago. Remember when Kesho and I left for a couple of days. It was to go to their wedding." Winry told him.

"Why did just you two go?" Al asked.

"Cause you two were having to much fun teaching the kids alchemy." Kesho told her husband.

"Oh." the two brothers said together.

"Achoo!" Kiara had snezzed.

"Bless you." Cassy said. She had sat down on the floor and was drawing a transmutation circle on the floor. She made Roy a little man in the shape of fire.

"Here Uncle Roy."

"Thank you Cassy." Roy said. "Ed what's the reason for the field trip. I noticed that Mark's not here with you. I thought for sure he would follow Kesho around to protect her."

At Roy's words Deric, Cassy, and Kiara started to cry. Roy was utterly confused. Riza knelt down and gathered the three kids into a hug.

"Mark...isn't going to follow me any more...he died this morning." Kesho said as she fought back tears.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry." Roy said. "Do you know...how?"

"No clue what so ever." Al said as he put his arm around Kesho.

"Mommy, someone's coming." Kiara said. They all turned to the door and listened and didn't hear anything.

"Kiara no one's coming." Winry had just started to say her daughters name when they heard footsteps outside. Kiara smiled and went to open the door. Maes Hughes was standing there, his hand raised, and looked rather surprised that the door had opened before he had knocked.

"Maes!" the kids yelled and then they glomped him. But Maes didn't fall over, he just stumbled back a few steps and was able to keep his balance.

"Hey guys! What are you all doing here? Oh, it looks like the entire Elric clan has come for a visit." Maes said. "I only came by to see if the new lovebirds wanted to have dinner at my place tonight. How about everyone come over. It's been forever since we had the Elric clan in our house."

They were shouts of excitment and they all left the office, and headed for the Hughes residence. Glacier staired as her husband brought a huge group of people up their front walk. She smiled when she saw who it was.

"Ah the Elric clan. How nice of you to join us." Glacier said. From behind her a small little head popped out. It was Elicia. She screamed with excitment when she saw Deric, Kiara, and Cassy. The four children ran about in the yard while the adults talked. By the time dinner was ready, everyone except Elicia knew what had happened that morning. They all sat down and had a wonderfull time at dinner. By the time everyone was ready to go home the kids were starting to fall asleep. It was decided that the Elrics would stay the night. So that night there was much tormoil trying to get the kids ready for bed. At nearly midnight, the kids were finally in bed and sleeping soundly. The adults stayed up a little later talking.

The next morning dawned bright and beautiful. But there was a feeling of forboading in the air when Kesho woke up. She jumped out of the bed and ran to the room where the kids were supposed to be sleeping. She screamed when she saw that Elicia was the only one in the room.

SK: Mwuhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I thank EarthxAngel for the idea of kids getting kidnapped. But I can't go into to much detail or there will be spoilers. So see you next time.

SK & Gang: Chao!


	4. Chapter 3

Keepers 3

"Kesho what is it?" Al asked as he ran toward her. Her scream had woken everyone in the house.

"The kids! They're gone!"

"What?" Al gasped. He looked in the room and saw only Elicia, who was looking scared. Kesho ran down the stairs and went outside. She was yelling for her children. She heard a muffled sound around the corner of the house. She swiftly and queitly moved around the corner and saw Deric and Cassy tied and gagged.

"Oh, thank god! Deric where's Kiara?" Kesho asked as she untied the children.

"I don't know. In the middle of the night Kiara got out of bed and woke me up, which then made Cassy wake up. We followed Kiara outside, but before we could catch up to her we were grabbed from behind and were bound and gagged." Deric said.

"Where's big sissy?" Cassy asked.

"I want big sissy!" she cried.

"I know little one. Come on, let's go inside and get you two some hot cocco." Kesho said as she led the two back into the house.

"Where were they?" Winry asked. "Where's Kiara?"

"I don't know. They think she was kidnapped." Kesho said.

"Kesho, what do you mean 'kidnapped'?" Ed asked her.

"I mean that Kiara must have been taken last night." Kesho said. Her eyes widened and she let out a pained sigh.

"She must have a gift from the Gate. That would explain why she was the one to find Mark, the one who realized that someone was coming to the door of Roy's office, and why she was up last night."

"WHAT!!!!" Ed asked.

"You can't be sirious. I expected, if any of the kids would have a gift from the Gate it would be Cassy." Al said.

"Well, it wasn't Cassy who did all those things. And also I had a feeling something like this would happen." Kesho said. She sat down in a chair and held her head in her hands.

"I wish I could talk to the Gate." she said.

"Why?" Winry asked.

"Because it would know what's going on." Ed said. He was catching on to Kesho's train of thought. Kesho stood up and walked outside. Glacier took the kids into the kitchen for hot chocolate. Ed, Al, and Winry walked outside to find Kesho sitting on the steps in front of the house crying. Winry sat down next to her and patted her on the back.

"I wish I hadn't lost my wings when I asked the Gate what I did. I wish I had the ability to use KETAH. I would use it to find who did this and then kill them." Kesho said through her sobs.

Later that day they all went to Roy's office, only to find that Roy and Riza were not there. They did find Roy's little group of subordinates. The kids didn't run and glomp them as they would normally have done. This was noticed and would have been commented on but was not because of the looks on the faces of Kesho, Ed, Al, and Winry.

"Uncle Havoc. Where's Uncle Roy?" Cassy asked.

"He hasn't come in yet this morning my little butterfly." Havoc said. He always called her "my little butterfly".

"Hi, Uncle Kain, Uncle Heymans." Deric said as the two walked in. They were slitly surprised to see the Elric's there. They were just about to ask why they were in Central when Roy, Riza and Armstrong walked through the door.

"Hey, it's Uncle Army!" Deric pointed as he said this. Armstrong looked down and saw that Deric was pointing at him. He smiled at him and then he smiled at Cassy.

"I thought that you guys would've gone back home this morning. Why the glum faces?" Roy asked.

"Kiara was kidnapped this morning." Ed said.

"What?" the entire room, except for the Elrics, gasped.

"Maes has already gotten the investigation squad out looking for her." Winry said.

"Do you know why she was taken?" Armstrong asked. He didn't have any sparklies flying around his head this morning.

"Kesho thinks it's because of a gift from the Gate." Al said.

"What?" Roy said.

"Yeah." Kesho said. At that moment there was a knock on the door and Roy went and opened the door himself. There was Maes. He was soaking wet.

"Well, if you're wondering why I'm soaked, I fell off a bridge into a river and then when I was able to grab the bridge...I found this." He held up a piece of cloth that had come from a gray jumpsuit, and that gray jumpsuit belonged to Kiara. The piece of cloth that Maes had in his hand had the Flamel Cross on it. It was a little tradition for all the alchemists in the Elric family to wear it.

"Oh...my...god..." Winry said as she fainted.

SK: some what bleh ending but this is how i wanted to end the chapter. in the next chapter you will find out who kidnapped Kiara. So see you next chapter.

SK & Gang: Chao!!!


	5. Chapter 4

Keepers 4

"Where am I?" Kiara whispered. She knew she had to be quiet.

"Well, well, my sweet little chikadee has woken up." a voice said. Kiara had a hard time trying to figure out if it was a guy or a girl speaking. (if you've seen the series you know who it is).

"Who are you?" she was still whispering.

"You don't have to whisper my little chikadee." the voice said. Kiara sensed that the person was not truly human.

"Homunculus." She said.

"You're smart for a child." the Homunculus said as it stepped out of the shadows. Kiara gasped, it was the Homunculus that was known as Envy.

"My parent's told us that all the Homunculi had been destroyed."

"Well, they missed one." Envy said. He changed shape and turned into Winry. He then turned in to Ed, but he made a mistake. As he was in the form of Ed Kiara saw that Envy had automail limbs. This made Kiara smile.

"What are you smirking at?" Envy said using her father's voice.

"Nothing, just the fact that you made a perfect copy of my dad."

"Dad?" Envy looked confused. Kiara took this chance to try and get herself in a position where she could draw an alchemy circle with the chalk she always kept with her.

"Yeah, Ed is my dad. I also have a brother named Deric. Al is my uncle and Kesho is my aunt. My mom is Winry. I have a cousin too. Her name is Cassy." Kiara told him, "You didn't know that? Oh, poor Envy, you've been away too long."

"That bastard started a family. Oh I'll have fun tearing it apart." Envy said.

"Well, that will have to wait until later." Kiara said. For an 8 year old she was very smart. Envy gave her a bewildered look. Kiara took this chance to activate her circle. Huge slabs of stone encircled Envy, and Kiara ran for it.

When she was finally outside she knew exactly where she was. She had never seen this place herselft but she knew where to go to hide from Envy. The place she chose to hide in was a place she knew Envy would never look.

"Kiara...where did you go my little chikadee?" Envy called out in her mothers voice. She knew it was Envy because he had called her "my little chikadee".

Kiara stood up and quietly moved away from Envy. When she knew he had no way of catching her she ran for her life. She ran as fast as she could. It took her almost an hour to get back to Central. She wound her way through the city to Roy's office.

"Ed, I think there's a problem." Kesho said to her brother-in-law.

"What?" Ed asked. But at that moment there was a sound at the door. Everyone turned to see it open and see a short silver haired, green eyed child walk through the door.

"Envy's back." she said before she collapsed on the floor.

Winry ran to her side and gave her a cup of water.

SK: crappy ending but i wanted to end the chapter. I will have a fun twist in the next chapter and i don't think you will like it. see you in chapter 5.

SK & Gang: Chao!!!!!1


	6. Chapter 5

Keepers 5

"Damn, I lost her!" Envy growled. He was walking back to Dante's mansion. When he got there someone was waiting for him.

"Greed! Is that really you?" he asked.

"Yeah. Don't ask me how I survived what those assholes did to me." Greed said. He walked forward and placed his hand on Envy's shoulder.

"Are we the only two left?"

"Yeah, that damn pipsqueak and his family did the rest in."

"Let's go get them." Greed changed into the Ultimate Shield.

"Let's." Envy said. They walked into the mansion to devise a plan.

Meanwhile in Mustang's office...

"Here, drink some water Kiara." Winry handed her the glass of water. Kiara took it and drained it. She then told everyone what had happened.

"Damn. This is not good." Ed said. He slammed his fist into a table that happened to be right next to him. It shattered.

"Ed how did you smash the table. You were only able to do that with automail..." Winry said. Ed had started to roll up his sleeve. He sighed. Somehow his arm was once again automail.

"How?" Al asked.

"The Gate." Kiara and Kesho said at the same time.

"What!?" Roy and Co. gasped. (the military followers)

"Damn the Gate. I should have expected this." Kesho said.

"Auntie Kesho do I have a gift from the Gate?" Kiara asked.

"Yes sweety you do." Kesho answered.

SK: dont hurt me. this is coming in sparadic bursts of ideas so shurgs shoulder i will have this fic end well. there will NOT be a third part to this little group of two fics, so i have to have the Gang beat the Homunculus again. just one thing i will say that will be in the next chapter Al will keep his body. the Gate isn't that cruel. see you next chapter!

SK & Gang: Chao!!!


	7. Chapter 6

SK: before I say or do anything else my fanfics might seem a little screwy cause for some reason some of the little things that go with the numbers don't want to show up on fanfiction so you just have to bear with me. I just wanted to let you all know so the next time I write something and it doesn't show up you will know why. Now on with the show!! From now on I will be using ( ) for any little note by me through out the fic, so (smile)!

Keepers 6

"Uh, if Ed got his automail back do you think I'll..." Al asked. He had a terrified look on his face.

"No, Al. You will not go back to the armor. That is one thing that I do know. What I don't know is how Kiara got a gift from the Gate, and how Envy survived." Kesho said. She gave her husband a reassuring hug. Winry had made Ed sit down so she could do a quick check on the automail that had just appeared.

"Well, it's as if you never lost it. It's in perfect order." she said.

"Well, it feels like I just got it conected after having it fixed." Ed said as he grimanced.

Kiara's head snapped towards the door. She stood up, shut the door, locked it, and walked away from it. She went over to the table and started to draw a very complex transmutation circle on it.

"Kiara, what are you doing?" Deric asked her.

"Yeah, what are you doing, big sis?" Cassy asked her as she stood next to Deric.

"Getting ready for the fight that's about to happen." Kiara said. Just as she finished the circle there was a knock on the door and a voice.

"Roy Mustang, you are to come out with your hands over your head."

"Why?" Roy asked as he slipped on his gloves.

"It has been reported to us that you were involved with the kidnapping of the daughter of the Fullmetal Alchemist." the voice said.

"No one knows about that except those of us in this room." Kesho whispered.

"Hi." Kiara said, startaling everyone. She gave a meaningfull glance to Kesho and then continued.

"Have you come to check for the Chikadee?" Kiara asked.

"I have come to see if Roy Mustang has my little chikadee in there." the voice said. Kiara just shook her head and made a motion to Armstrong to unlock the door. He did so and just as it opened all the way Kiara activated the circle.

"Holy Shit!!" the man yelled.

"Hi, Envy." Kiara said, "Did I trick you into saying 'my little chikadee'?"

"Damn you, little girl. How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"Well, by the fact that only you call me 'chikadee' and that according to Auntie Kesho only the people in this room know that I was kidnapped."

"Wow, it seem's that I have a very smart little girl. Eh, Envy." Ed said. Ed had hide his hand behind his back so that Envy could not see that his arm had once again become automail.

"Well, not smart enough." Envy said as he used alchemy. There was a shooked silence in the room. Just as Roy was going to ask Envy how he could do alchemy, Greed entered the room.

"Pay back time!!" Greed exclaimed as he turned into the Ultimate Shield.

SK: sparadic ideas in my head right now. I changed a few things to make this story able to end with this second instalment. I would really intruly like to have this fic be no more than 20 chapters so I am going to aim for that mark. Well see you in the next chapter.

SK & Gang: Chao!!!!


	8. Chapter 7

Keepers 7

"Oh Shit!!" Ed yelled as he dodged an attack from Envy.

"Why? Why did you come back?" Kesho asked.

"Not sure. What I do know is that Greed and I will kill you all!" Envy laughed manicaly as he attacked Ed.

"Damn it! I have to!" Ed yelled he clapped his hands and turned his arm into a sword. It took Ed a few swings to get used to his arm again. He was able to cut Envy's arm.

"Whaaaaaaaaa!" Al had just been thrown across the room and had crash-landed on the desk. Greed came over and slamed his knee in Al's stomach. Al passed out from the pain.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kesho yelled and clapped her hands. She still was able to use her sword, which was a good thing because Greed was coming strait at her.

CLANG!!!!

The sword broke, along with Kesho's arm.

"MOM!!" Cassy ran over to her mother and grabed hold of her other arm and got her out of the way just in time.

Deric and Kiara were hiding in the corner with Maes and the other non-alchemy people.

"Damn...Damn...DAMN!!!!!!" Kiara was crying. She clapped her hands and an erie red light filled the room. Everyone stoped and looked to see what had caused it. Al was the only one who didn't look because he was still out cold.

The room started to get very cold. Kiara's hair was flapping around her. Deric, who was sitting right next to her, felt a power rise in his sister that he had never felt before.

"Stop this fighting! Stop it now!" Kiara's voice was not her usual high pitched voice. It was low and had a ting of the Gate's voice. She stood up and walked over to Greed. He tried to back away but as soon as he moved he was stopped dead in his tracks by alchemy. Deric had used his alchemy to keep Greed where he was. Deric knew what was about to happen and wanted only Greed to get hit with the full force of the blast. Kiara placed her hands on Greed's chest and said just one word.

"Good-bye..."

Greed exploded. Envy staired at where his former friend had just been standing. Kiara turned to him and gave him a death-glare. Envy high taled it out of the office and out into the street. Deric stood up and walked over to his sister and put his arm around her shoulder. Kiara let her head fall forward and the red light left the room. Winry walked over to her two children and hugged them tightly.

"You just saved us all." she said. The three of them smiled. They then sat together while the others started to clean the room up.

"Al...Al..." Kesho was kneeling next to her husbands body. She shook him with her good arm. He didn't move. Kesho leaned forward so she could get a good look at his face and saw it was very pale.

"AL! AL!" Kesho was yelling now. She was crying when Al finally moved. His eyes started to open.

"Daddy!" Cassy yelled, she would have flung herself on her father but she knew she shouldn't do that now.

"Kesho? What happened?" Al asked as he tried to sit up. He grimanced in pain and layed back down on the floor.

"Well, Greed knocked you out, then Kiara freaked everyone out, then she killed Greed, and then Envy ran for his life. That's about it." Ed had come over to see how his brother was doing. He helped his brother sit up.

"Kesho, what happened to your arm?" Al asked.

"Greed broke it and my sword." Kesho answered. She tore a piece of cloth off Al's shirt and used it as a sling.

Out of all the people in the room the only two who were really hurt were Al and Kesho. Most everyone else had cuts and bruises. When the Elric Clan and the Mustang's (remember Roy and Riza are married now) got to the hospital they found out that Al had several cracked and broken ribs. They made him stay in a bed while Kesho only got her arm put in a cast.

Meanwhile somewhere on the outskirts of Central...

"Damn." Envy said. He had transformed again so that he would be less likely to be stopped. After the attack of the Fuhrer there were soldiers all over the place. Envy had killed one of them and had taken his appearance. He walked to the train station and got a ticket to Dublith. He wanted to get back to his master's mansion before nightfall. There were a few things that Envy didn't like about being back. He was not able to transform at night! He was happy with the fact that he could use alchemy. That had come in handy when he was fighting the pipsqueak and co.

"I'll get them. I'll kill them all." he said quietly to himself. He had to run to the mansion to get there before the sun went down. He was just closing the door when he changed back. He headed upstairs to one of the bedrooms so he could get some sleep. He was annoyed that he had not finished the job. He vowed he would make a new plan first thing in the morning.

SK: sparadic ideas right now. did you like the fight? i hope you did. this has been a chapter of weird ideas and nothing else. well time to try and think up chapter 8. see you next time!

SK & Gang: Chao!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Authors note

Athors note

hey guys i don't know why i am doing this but i will update with an actual chapter when i get an idea. and just so you know i am not getting any of your reviews. i had to check them on the actual site not in my email box. so if you want to let me know any thing just email me will hopefully be able to answer any ? you have

well see you in chapter 8 of The Keepers of the Gate!!


	10. Chapter 8

Keepers 8

"Hey Gramma, how are you doing?" Winry asked her grandmother over the phone from the hallway in the hospital.

"_I'm fine. There's a little problem._" Pinako said.

"What kind of problem?"

"_Marks' body is missing. It's not where Ed and Al placed it before you guys left for Central. It went missing the night you guys left._" Pinako told Winry.

"What! How could a dead body go missing?!" Winry nearly yelped.

"Hey Winry, let me take to her." Kesho said. She was allowed to walk around but she had to stay in the hospital for the next few days. Winry handed her the phone.

"Hey, it's Kesho when exactly did this happen?"

_"I didn't see the body get up and go, but when I went to go check on it before I went to bed it was gone._" Pinako told her.

"What time did you go to bed?"

"_It was around 8 I think. Why?_"

"Well I think I might know why the body went missing. But I have no proof and I'm stuck here for the next few days." Kesho sighed and rolled her shoulders. She did this whenever she was stressed.

"_Stuck where?_" Pinako asked. Kesho looked at Winry and mouthed the question.

"Tell her." was all Winry said.

"We're in the hospital in Central." Kesho said. She was waiting for Pinako to explode.

"_Why are you in the hospital? Is everyone okay?_" Pinako was yelling so Kesho had to hold the reciever a foot away from her ear.

Winry took the phone and explained to her grandmother what had happened. Kesho went back into the room where the rest of the Elric Clan and Mustang's were. She sat down on the floor.

"Did Pinako freak?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, she freaked alright." Kesho answered.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Cassy said as she sat in Kesho's lap.

"Me too!" Deric said.

"Me three!" Kiara said as she jumped up out of her chair.

"Come on, I go with you to get some food for everyone." Armstrong said. He got up and walked with the three children out of the room. They headed down the hallway and towards the help desk. They came back a few minutes later with food for all of them. Winry came in and looked like she was half deaf. Everyone, except the kids, realized that Pinako had blown a fuse to hear that they were in the hospital.

"This sucks." Al said. He had the hardest time eating cause of his ribs.

"Poor Al. The baby can't eat his food." Roy chuckled. Then was smashed in the face by a fist. It was a stone fist which made it even more funny. Al had made a transmutation circle and had used it to hit Roy in the face.

"Mommy, how long is daddy supposed to be in bed?" Cassy asked.

"Well, until his ribs heal. Cause if he gets up and walks around his ribs won't heal." Kesho told her.

"Oh." Cassy went back to eating her apple.

"How did...Envy must be able...but what if he can't..." Kesho was mumbling to herself. "Hey Winry, I think I know how Marks body dissappeared."

"Huh?" Everyone other than Winry said. They were all confused.

"How?" Winry asked.

"Well, I know that Envy has only shown himself during the day, and that now he can use Alchemy. But I think that because he can use it he can't transform at all or can't transform part of the time. Then there was Mark. I know that in the mornings he goes for a run through the hills around the house. He wasn't wearing his running clothes. Also Kiara has a gift from the Gate. So far when she has used it she has mainly used it to sense people approaching and when she freaked us all during the fight.

"I think that she knows when Envy's is around and when he is in a different form than his own."

"Hey...does that mean Uncle Mark is alive?" Deric asked. Kesho nodded.

"We have to find him!" Cassy squeaked.

"Well, it's not going to be easy. I don't know where he is." Kesho told her niece and nefuw.

"Well let us go and find him." Kiara said. "You said it yourself Auntie Kesho, I have a gift from the Gate and I can sense people because of it. Maybe I can find Uncle Mark."

"Your kids how will you..." Roy started to say but was interrupeted by men barging in the room.

"Fuhrer sir, please come with us." one of them said.

"Why?" Roy asked.

"Because there is someone after you life. We just received this letter saying that someone will try to attack you again." the man said as he handed Roy a letter. He read it and he grew pale.

"Roy?" Riza asked him. He handed her the letter and she also went white after she read it.

"Ed, Kesho, you two plus Armstrong have to go and see if you can find out who sent this letter." Roy said. He cleared his throut and read the letter.

"Roy Mustang, you are a marked man. I will come for you and all of your friends. I have one of them now. Mark. You will be the next of my victims. Then your wife, then all of your friends. You cannot stop me. No one can."

"Wow..." Ed said amazed.

"Roy...I'm out of commision cause of my arm remember?" Kesho told Roy. He realized this and sighed.

"Well it looks like only Ed and Armstrong will be looking for who sent this letter. Where did the kids go?" Roy staired at the spot where the kids had been sitting. They were gone.

SK: Random thoughts and ideas in my head right now. I decided that I wanted to keep Mark alive and make it so that it wasn't really Mark that Kiara had found. So the next chapter will be all about the kids and what they do. See ya next time in chapter 9!

SK and Gang: Chao!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 9

Keepers 9

"Deric do you think we should have gone like that?" Kiara asked her brother.

"Yeah, we have to find Uncle Mark and you're gunna find him for us."

"What about Mommy and Daddy/" Cassy squealed.

"They'll be fine. Come on before we get stopped." Deric led them through the hospital and out into the streets. He turned to his sister and nodded. She closed her eyes and then pointed to the right.

"He's that way." she said and led them away. She knew that her parents would be pissed when they got back but she had to lead her brother and cousin to where she felt Mark's presense. They turned and walked down an alley. She lead them to an abandoned warehouse.

"He's in there." Kiara pointed at the warehouse.

"Uncle Mark we're coming to save you." Cassy said. She knew that she had to be quite otherwise she would get them caught and then they would be in a lot more trouble.

They went in and saw that it was almost pitch black inside. Deric used his alchemy to make a small lantern and then used the matches he kept in his pocket to light it. He kept it low to the floor and then walked forward.

"Stop." Cassy whispered.

"Why?" Deric whispered back.

"Cause if you go that way you gunna get us caught. I know which way to go." Cassy whispered. Deric shurgged his shoulders and followed her. He kept the lantern low so that Cassy could see where she was going.

"He's in there." Kiara said after a few minutes of following Cassy. She pointed to a room on their right. There was light coming through the window in the door. Deric got out his knife. He kept one tucked in a special opening he had in his boots. Kiara quickly and quitely used alchemy to make herself a spear. Cassy used her alchemy to make a toy hammer. Her cousins looked at her with raised eyebrows but didn't aske questions.

They settled down behind one of the crates and waited for the right moment to get into the room. They didn't have to wait long. The door opened and Mark was shoved out of it and he landed hard on the floor. Then another man followed him out.

"Envy." the three kids knew who the second man was even though he looked nothing like Envy.

"Well, human are you ready to die?" Envy asked. He was using his own voice but anothers body.

"Not yet." Mark sputtered. When he turned to face Envy the kids saw that Mark had bruises all over his face. They also noticed that Mark was wearing a loose t-shirt and baggy pants, the clothes he always wore when they saw him running or working on automail.

"Well to bad. You are going to die and then Mustang and then the rest of the Pipsqueaks following."

"Pipsqueak?" Mark asked.

"Fullmetal. That pipsqueak." Envy said.

"Well Fullmetal hasn't been metal for a while now." Mark said trying to throw off Envy.

"Yeah right. I saw his arm yesterday when i had a fight with him." Envy retorted. He pulled a sword from his belt and held it high.

"Time to die."

"Not quite." Cassy said as she throw the hammer at Envy. It hit him square in the side of the head. It forced him to stop swinging his sword. He looked in the direction of the kids but didn't see any thing. Deric had taken this time to circle around and get on the other side of Envy. While Envy had his back turned to Mark. Deric rushed out and grabed Marks hands. He helped Mark to his hiding spot and then turned around to see Envy swinging his sword at the spot where his sister and cousin where.

At that moment all hell broke loose. There was a bright flash of light and Envy was trapped in a cage. He clapped his hands and made the cage disappear. He then turned in the direction of where the light had come from. He wasn't expecting to see a little hammer laying where the light had come from. He turned again and this time he was attacked by a spear. Envy dodged it but just barely made it. There was another flash of light and when he turned around he saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks. It was the Gate.

"_Envy, it's time to come back to where you belong._" The Gate said. It opened its' doors and swallowed Envy up. As the doors closed the Gate said something.

"_Thank you child. The sins have been reclaimed and the only crimes that will be commited from now on will be by humans._" The Gate vanished.

"We got rid of Envy!" Cassy said as she came out of her hiding spot. She was holding Kiara's spear.

"Well, that was not very fun. I opened the Gate, and Envy went in. I wanted to have the Gate give Daddy back his real arm." Kiara said as she came out of hiding. She had Cassy's little hammer in her hands.

"Here." she said as she gave it back to Cassy.

"Thanks for saving me kiddos." Mark said. He winced as he tried to stand up. Kiara did a quick change to her spear and turned it into a staff so Mark could lean on it.

"Come on, I think your parents will be really mad that you left like I know you did. But they will be happy that we are all alive." Mark said as they walked out of the warehouse.

They slowly walked back to the hospital. When they got there they went up to the room where they had left the others. They opened the door and saw that there were three new people in the room.

SK: random ideas. don't kill me crappy ending i know. but Envy's gone again. sorry Envy fans. well see you in the next chapter!

SK and Gang: Chao!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 10

Keepers 10

"What's going on?" Mark asked when he entered the room. The three newcomers turned to look at Mark.

"It is none of your concern." one of the men said.

"It bloody well is my concern. These are my friends."

"Mark! What happened to you? Are the kids with you?" Kesho asked.

"Yeah." Mark said as he sat down in a chair. The kids walked forward and sat down on the floor because there was nowhere else to sit.

"Now explain yourselves. Why are you telling me that I have to be taken to a place where you say I will be safe?" Roy said.

"Because there is someone out for your life Fuhrer sir." one man said.

"No one's after his life anymore." Cassy said.

"Yeah, the man after his life is dead." Deric added.

"It was Envy, and he has gone back into the Gate." Kiara said.

"I was his captive and as you can see he beat me up again." said Mark.

"Hey, dad, I got the uh-oh feeling again." Kiara said.

"Where from?" Ed asked her. He had a feeling that the three men were going to need a kicking out.

"Larry, Mo, and Curly." Kiara said. Ed understood and so did everyone else. The three men and Mark were confused.

"Gentlemen, I will have to ask you to leave. We have sick people in here who need their rest." Armstrong stood up and started to herd the men towards the door. They weren't leaving without Roy. The pulled out their guns and pointed them at Roy.

"Sir you must come with us. If you don't we will not be able to protect you." the lead man said.

"I don't need your protection. I have my very own body guards right here." Roy said, he waved his hand to show that he meant that the people in the room were his body guards.

"Out or you will feel the wrath of the Fuhrer's wife." Riza said. She had pulled out her gun and had it pointed at the lead man's head. "I have better aim than you."

"Fine. It seems that you have excellent protection." The three men turned and left the room.

"Hey Uncle Ed, check your arm." Cassy said. She jumped into his lap. Ed rolled up his sleeve and saw to his imense relief that his arm was now flesh again.

SK: crappy place for an ending but i ran out of ideas. see you next time.

SK & Gang: Chao!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 11

Keepers 11

"Okay explain how Envy was sent back through the Gate." Roy said.

"Well, I somehow called forth the Gate and then the Gate grabbed Envy and Envy was sucked in." Kiara said.

"Yeah, and I helped confuse Envy enough for Sissy to do it." Cassy said.

"Hey Cassy." said Maes, "Why do you call Deric and Kiara brother and sissy?"

"Cause they're more like siblings than cousins." Cassy answered as she drew a transmutation circle on the floor. She put her hand on the edge and her little hammer appeared again.

"Knock Knock!" said a female voice. They all turned to see Izumi and Sig standing in the doorway. The three kids jumped up and ran over to them.

"Hi!" Cassy yelled.

"Yay, Aunt Izumi and Uncle Sig!" Deric yelled.

"Hi! Where did ya come from?" Kiara asked.

"Well, we were on our way to see you guys in Resembol when we gave Pinako a call to give her a heads up. As we were talking to her she told us that you guys were in the hospital in Central. So we took a detour here to see you guys." Izumi said.

"We came for Deric's birthday. We have a really nice present for him." Sig said. He handed Deric a big box. Deric took it and held it. He then opened it to find...

"Oh...my...god..." Deric gasped. Izumi and Sig had given him an alchemy book and a pocket watch with the Flamel Cross on it.

"Thank you!" Deric yelled and hugged them.

"Hey, Deric could you quite down? You're giving me a headache." Al said.

"Al...what did you do?" Izumi asked.

"Uh...got beat up by Greed..." Al laughed nervously.

"I'd beat you, but your hurt. So you get a reprive, this time." Izumi said.

Izumi and Sig until the visiting hours were over and they decided to go home. The rest of the group were told to either leave or make sure that they didn't desterb the patiants. The reason they had the choose to stay was cause Roy is the Fuhrer. They all settled down and fell asleep. The next day Al was released and had to go around in a wheelchair so he didn't hurt his ribs anymore. The Elric Clan plus Mark went back to Resembool and to their surprise Roy and Co. went with them.

"Well, I could use a break from work." Roy said as he yawned and streched. Riza gave him a sidelong glance and sighed. Roy gave his wife a "What?" look.

The train ride was uneventful, and by the time they got to Resembool it was dinner time. They all headed for Pinako's house for supper and had a very fun evening. Kesho had to help Al with some of his food.

SK: crappy place to end chapter but the idea well ran dry. well see you next time. Thank you EarthxAngel for the idea of the Alchemy book.

SK and Gang: Chao!!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 12

Keepers 12

SK: This is just to show what happens to the Elric Clan after the Homunculi are gone. Enjoy!!

Several months after Envy was sent through the Gate again, Al's ribs had healed. Deric, Kiara, and Cassy studied more alchemy so they could be as good as their parents. When Deric was 20, Kiara was 18, and Cassy was 16 they all went for the State Alchemist Test. They all passed with flying colors. They were not chosen because they know Roy, but because of their skills. Deric became known as the Sea Alchemist because he uses water. Kiara as the Rock Alchemist because she uses earth. And Cassy as the Fire Alchemist because she uses fire. They all married and had kids. Mark stayed in Resembool and finished his apprentiship to Pinako and became a fullfleged Auto-mail technician. He ran the shop when Pinako died and every now and then had Winry help him. So the Elric Clan and Mark lived a happy life till the end of their days.

SK: Well there is the end of Keepers. I would like to thank my friend Kitsune for her help in picking the names given to Deric, Kiara, and Cassy when they become State Alchemists. I am now starting another fic called Scar and the Air Alchemist. I will post that as soon as I am done with the first chapter. Well, till then. Chao!!!!!!!!


End file.
